fanoncaricaturasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Emper
Emper es un personaje de Musical Tales creado en 1947 por Linkin18 y Paul Solis. Apariencia Emper es un gato naranja con una panza y unas patitas blancas y nariz rosa, a menudo se lo ve con un traje gris claro con una corbata azul que era su antiguo traje de empresario. Historia El gato, llamado Emper, es naranja claro parecido a Wurry pero sin dientes de raton ni orejas redondas, si no colmillos y orejas de gato. Emper ya estaba listo para su primera caricatura y Linkin18 empezo a realizarla, sin embargo, debido a que muchos otros trabajadores estaban con otros proyectos durante 1947-1950, Linkin18 no tenia mucha ayuda en el proyecto. Sin embargo, recibio ayuda de Paul Solis en la mitad del proyecto, y se pudo terminar. Se estenaria en 1949 y se llamo ''KitCat''. Mike Jones puso la voz para Emper entre 1949-1953 y Alleiry en 1954. Solis para Alleiry entre 1949-1953 y Emper por Christine Colombus en 1954. Algunas fuentes informan que Emper se creo cuando WT buscaba un nuevo personaje para el estudio entre 1947-1950 (las caricaturas de T3B no eran recibidas muy bien entre 1948-1949). Linkin18 tomo esta idea y creo a Emper. Otros dicen que Linkin18 simplemente tuvo la idea de Emper y la creo. En 1951, Paul Solis añadio a su bulldog creado en el corto de 1947, ''A Cat Catch My Bone'', llamandolo Rutherford, lo unio a Emper y Alleiry en 1951 llamado "Doggone Bone" y "No Noise, Please". En Doggone Bone, Emper y Alleiry engañan al bulldog atrapa-huesos Rutherford con huesos. Y en No Noise, Please - Emper y Alleiry molestan a Rutherford haciendo ruidos ya que su dueña le dijo que no los haga. Fueron realizados un total de 18 cortos de Emper, y apartir de 1952 con Heat Kitty, todos fueron hechos por Paul Solis. Filmografia *"KitCat" (1949): Emper se convierte en gato callejero, conoce a Alleiry, el cual le da metodos para ser un gato callejero. MT, empezado por Linkin18, terminado con Paul Solis *"Building Cat" (1950): Alleiry le enseña a Emper lo maravilloso de estar en los edificios en construccion, mientras Emper le advierte a Alleiry el peligro. MT, Linkin18 *"Doggone Bone" (1951): Los gatos conocen a Rutherford. Ellos hacen que el bulldog sea su sirviente engañandolo con sus trucos. MT, Paul Solis *"No Noise, Please" (1951): Rutherford es regañado por su dueña, el cual le advierte que si escucha un ruido, sera culpa de Rutherford. Los dos gatos molestan a Rutherford haciendo ruidos. MT, Paul Solis *"Cats at the Racecourse" (1952): Alleiry le enseña a Emper a apostar caballos en el hipodromo, sin embargo, obtienen un rival muy competitivo y un caballo que no es muy cooperativa con los dos gatos. MT, Linkin18 *"The Zoo Cat" (1952); Alleiry y Emper van al zoologico para ver las maravillas de los otros animales. Sin embargo, uno de los guardias persigue a los gatos ya que no se permiten. MT, Shary D. Lone *"Heat Kitty" (1952): Los dos gatos leen metodos para el calor cuando hace mucho, pero mucho calor. MT, Paul Solis *"Claws in the Stuff'" (1953): Alleiry le muestra a Emper una nueva tienda para Gatos y Perros, MT, Paul Solis *"My Little Teddy Bear!" (1954): Emper pierde su oso de peluche en un basurero, asi que Emper y Alleiry tendran que revisar todos los basureros de todo el pais. MT, Paul Solis *"Heart Meower" (1954): Emper se enamora de una chica gata blanca (de The Love Causes the Fight de 1952), asi que Alleiry le enseña como estar presentable para poder enamorarla. MT, Paul Solis *"Come to Me, Milk" (1955): Emper y Alleiry intentan robar un poco de leche del nuevo camion del lechero. MT, Paul Solis *"Cats-Trapped" (1956): Emper y Alleiry oyen algo nuevo de atrapa-gatos. Emper y Alleiry ven los metodos que usan los atrapa-gatos para poder vencerlos. MT, Paul Solis *"I Wanna see Wildlife" (1956): Alleiry y Emper van a un viaje a la sabana. MT, Paul Solis *"Rutherford and the Canine Catchers" (1956): Rutherford es atrapado, y Emper y Alleiry sabiendo que es lo unico que les da gracia, intentan rescatar a Rutherford. MT, Paul Solis *"Book-a-Look" (1957): Emper y Alleiry dan consejos para vencer perros, pero los metodos, usados por otros gatos, fallan miserablemente y los gatos empiezan a perseguir a Emper y Alleiry. MT, Paul Solis *"Rutherford and the United Dogs" (1957): El Club de Perros Unidos decide quitar a Rutherford del grupo por ser torpe en ganarle a los gatos con clips de "Dog Gone Bone" y "No Noise Please". Rutherford pide otra chance para ganar a Emper y Alleiry. MT, Paul Solis *"Fooder Delicious" (1957): Los dos gatos huelen comida extra deliciosa, asi que, como los gatos no se permiten, pero solo si son adoptados, los dos intentaran robar. MT, Paul Solis (original idea para realizarse junto con KitCat, pero por otros proyectos tuvo que estenarse 8 AÑOS despues) *"Discover Rutherford's House" (1957): Emper y Alleiry echan un ojo a la casa de Rutherford, mientras Rutherford intenta sacarlos de la casa despues de que Emper y Alleiry hayan hecho un desastre. MT, Paul Solis *"An Owner Finally" (1958): Final feliz. Emper y Alleiry consiguen un dueño, la dueña de... RUTHERFORD!!!. MT, Paul Solis: ultimo corto con Emper.